Spin The Bottle
by SereneCalamity
Summary: ...CoAuthored by .Charmzi.... A typical game of Spin The Bottle with the HSM gang. OneShot. Troyella. Chaylor. Zekepay. Jelsi.


_Before you read this story, please realize that this story was co-authored by_ .Charmzi. _and she wrote a lot of it and she's a really good adn writer and PLEASE CHECK OUT HER PROFILE FOR MORE GREAT STORIES!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, not does _.Charmzi.

After the Wild-Cats won their final game of the season, the team and their families, the cheerleaders and their families all went out for dinner at the pizza parlor at the end of town. After the pizza was finished everyone started going their separate ways, until it was only the original gang left.

The usual gang of boys, Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross walked down the main street of Albuquerque. Since it was pitch black, the only lights were coming from the street lights and the shops which were still open. Troy shivered and pulled his white and red Wild-Cats jersey tighter around his shoulders.

"You guys wanna come back to my place? My mum and dad are out for a bit, they got this work-dinner thing on, and my sisters at a mates," Troy asked as they turned off the main street and into a dark, deserted park. The rest of the guys murmured their agreement.

"Sure, it's friggin' freezing out here," Chad muttered, shoving his hands into his back pockets. They kept walking, every now and then saying something about the game, but overall keeping reasonably quiet for a bunch of guys. They were about to jump over the fence at the end of the park when they heard a familiar voice yell out to them.

"Hey, Chad! What are ya doin' here?!" Chad turned around to see his girlfriend, Taylor McKessie, walking over with her friends, Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Neilson and Sharpay Evans. Troy couldn't help but grin when he saw Gabriella, who was hiding behind the other girls. Her long hair was loose and tumbling down her back, and her nose and cheeks were flushed from the cold of the night.

"Why hello, ladies…." Chad said in this weird voice. He pulled Taylor toward him and then they both started kissing. Zeke made a puking motion while Jason rolled his eyes and looked away. Troy was completely oblivious for he was too busy looking at Gabriella.

"Guys, no tongue!" Sharpay screeched as Taylor let out a soft moan. The others started cracking up with laughter as Chad and Taylor sent her death glares. "Sheesh, do you know how sick it is to have to listen to you guys!!"

"So go away," Chad mumbled as he slipped his arm around Taylor. Troy let out a slight laugh at that. "Anyway, we were all going back to Troy's, you wanna come?"

"Oh, sure, just go around and invite everyone over to my place, no problem," Troy muttered and Chad raised an eyebrow at him. Gabriella gave him a smile and slipped her arm around his waist, tilting her head to look up at him.

"We don't _have _to come…" she trailed off. Troy knew he couldn't say 'no', especially where Gabriella was involved.

"Nah, it's fine, the olds are cool," Troy told her with a grin. She grinned back at him and removed her arm, rubbing her arms furiously. Troy could see she had slight goose-pimples, given it was a cold night and she only had a spaghetti-string tee-shirt. "Here," he told her, handing over his Wild-Cat jacket. She gave him a thankful grin and slipped into it, not caring it was too big.

A honking noise, followed by a flash of blinding light, was heard out in the distance of the park's parking lot. As if on cue, a blonde haired boy appeared from the darkness with a set of black car keys tightly grasped in his left hand.

"I'm here now Shar. Can we leave? I left everything running so I could pick you and the girls up. Oh, hi guys!" Ryan stated in two breaths, waving his right hand at the group of people surrounding his brown-eyed sister.

"Okie dokes! But your gonna have to pack your over night stuff and turn everything off once we get home. We're all going to Troy's house tonight." Sharpay ecstatically instructed.

"Again with inviting without my consent. Aren't you lucky I'm nice, people! No, but come anyway, it would be incomplete without you man." Troy said, directing the last part to Ryan himself.

After Ryan nodded his head and the girls clambered into the male Evan's twins' black Porsche and the boys walked the rest of the way to the Bolton's residence.

No more than half an hour later a dinging noise was heard from the front door, as Zeke opened the door he was greeting by three brunettes and two blondes.

"Took you long enough, we were gonna send out a search party for you!" Zeke stated with enthusiasm.

"We were?" Jason enquired, tilting his head to the left.

"Jay…I think he was being sarcastic." Kelsi softly said, shaking her head in sorrow for her friend's stupidity.

"I knew that! I was just making sure you were awake!"

"Mhmm…and I am the King of World!" Troy said, placing a bowl of chips on the small table in front of Chad.

"Why, hello your majesty!" Taylor said in mock humor, curtseying to Troy politely.

After high-fiving most of the people in the room, Jason spoke up raising his eye-brows,

"So…how about we play 'Spin the Bottle'?"

"Nu uh. Last time we played Spin the Bottle, I ended up having to make out with Marty," Troy said, backing away from his best-mate.

"There is no way I'm risking that." He shivered, despite the fact that a lot of guys at East High would've done anything to kiss the head cheerleader Marty Simpson.

"But dude, Marty's not here," Chad pointed out. "There are only these girls left over." Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Gabriella all made indignant noises and glared at Chad.

"What dya mean, _left over_?!" Sharpay asked, taking a step closer to Chad.

"Yeah? _Left over _ain't very nice!" Taylor snapped. Chad realized his mistake and quickly tried to cover it up.

"Sorry, sorry," he protested. "I didn't mean it like that…."

"Okay. How _did_ you mean it then?" Kelsi asked, poking her finger in his chest with every word she spoke.

"Um…well…you see…did I ever mention how gorgeous you girls look?" Chad stated nervously. All the girls in the room facial expressions changed drastically. From looking like they ate a sour lemon to as is they were just kissed by Channing Tatum five times over.

"Really?" Taylor whispered with a tearful smile on her face.

"Uh…yeah. With all my heart!" Chad said triumphantly.

All the girls aww-ed and gave Chad a hug each.

"Geez, woman will do anything that boosts there self-esteem," Jason mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for Zeke to hear.  
Zeke turned and looked at Jason oddly, before laughing out loud.

"What? What's so funny? Is there something on my face?" Chad asked, wiping his face with his hands ferociously. Over his own shenanigans, Chad picked up and old 'Lemon, Lime and Bitter' glass bottle and started to toss it from his left to right hand.

"C'mon guys, you still wanna play?" He asked. He looked at Zeke and Jason shrugged, and then nodded. Ryan held up his hands and backed away, shaking his head. "Ryan, dude, it's just a game." Ryan shook his head again.

"Nah, man, the girl I like ain't here, so there isn't even the slightest chance that I'll get to kiss her, unlike you guys," Ryan shook his head again. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other, and then turned their frowning faces toward Ryan. "What? What'd I say?!" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Not all of us are together, but we're still playing," she said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, who said anything about _me _playing?" Troy asked with raised eyebrows.

"But Troy-sikins!" interrupted Chad's voice in an attempt to sound like a girl. Sitting on a near-by cream colored couch with hands grasped together and eyes wide, he looked almost innocent, except for the fact that the afro gave a sense of wildness. "Would you do it for me? Pwetty pweeze?"

Everyone's eyes were wide and jaws were left open at the shock of Chad's ability to reach that high. "What? I knew there was something on my face!" Came Chad's reply as he frantically searched for a mirror.

"You know what, I'm gonna calm him down." Gabriella spoke up as she left group in the Bolton's basement, "CHAD! NO THAT ISN'T A MIRROR! It's…"

"So you gonna play?" Came Kelsi's question as she put her arm around his waist, as she was too short to put it around his shoulders, in a friendly manner. "I mean there are plenty of fantastic reasons on why you should."

"Yeah, and they are?" Troy enquired, eyebrows raised. He wasn't dense or anything, it's just that nothing came to mind at that particular moment. The horrors of kissing Marty Simpson were all flooding back at he shivered slightly, getting strange looks from the other people in the room.

"Well," Zeke began as he walked up to a confused Troy, "There's always the possibilities that you can lip-lock with Gabriella oh-so-hot Montez," Troy raised his eyebrows higher. "Don't look at me like that! You were thinking it!" Zeke defended himself as Troy gave him evil looks for saying something about Gabriella.

"Yeah, I mean come on! Anyone ca see you like her…well maybe not her, but still! For her Troy?" Taylor said as she put on a pouting face,

"Fine! But only for that main reason." Troy agreed, a dreamy look on his face.

Moments later Chad came in, whilst being pushed into the room by an annoyed looking Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head disapprovingly before saying under her breath, "I told him it was aluminum foil, but no. He just had to make sure." Everyone looked at her as if she had three heads, one eye and a large zit on her forehead that looked as if it was a fly had landed there. "What?"

"What did he do?" Troy asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Let's just say, you no longer have foil left in the house." Everyone nodded, understanding that Chad had a stupid moment which turned into a wasting moment. Well, that was what Chad was best at; after all, they all knew that.

"Okay, so are we playin' this game or not?" Taylor asked from her seat on the couch. There were agreeing murmurs from everyone except Troy and Gabriella. They exchanged looks with each other and then both nodded slowly. Gabriella pulled Troy's jacket tighter around her and bit her lip nervously. "Okay, Troy, got any drinks?"

"There's some upstairs…I think…Lisa had a party the other night," Troy said. Lisa Bolton was Troy's older sister and well-known for partying often. He got up and jogged up the stairs. He grabbed a few full soft-drink bottles and brought them downstairs.

"Awesome. Fanta!" Chad grinned as he grasped the bottle. He then looked around in confusion, trying to find the cups. "How do we drink?" Troy rolled him eyes and picked up the Fanta bottle, unscrewing the lid.

"Observe," he said with a grin. He lifted it to his mouth. "Lift…" Troy tilted the bottle toward his mouth. "And pour." Gabriella giggled as Chad rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle from Troy's hand, knocking a bit down Troy's chin. Gabriella leaned over and swiped it off with her finger. "Thanks."

"No problem," Gabriella said with a smile. Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay all exchanged pointed looks before Sharpay got up and picked up the bottle and sat down on Zeke's lap. "Who's starting?"

"Jason," Troy said decidedly. "He's the one that got us into this mess." Jason protested, but then accepted the bottle. He spun it quickly on the floor, and it spun around. It rotated, and then slowly landed in the gap between Kelsi and Sharpay. Sharpay quickly moved over and pointed at Kelsi.

"I'm so not kissin' you!" Sharpay said and slipped an arm through Zeke's. Jason shrugged and turned to the blushing Kelsi. Kelsi got up slowly and moved to the closest at the other end of the room, Jason following haltingly.

Everyone exchanged looks and sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Then everyone started tilting toward the closest, Gabriella putting her arm on one of Troy's thighs to get closer. Troy felt shivers shoot through him as her fingers tightened on his thigh as a soft moan became evident through the dead silent room. Taylor bit back a snort, and Zeke had buried his face in a near-by cushion so as not to crack up laughing.

"Never knew Kelsi had it in her," Sharpay choked out as she tried not to laugh. She was timing on her pinkalicious phone which sat on her lap. Ryan was leaning against the door, his left hand covering most of his face—so they couldn't see his expression—but his shoulders were shaking violently with laughter.

Within moments Sharpay's shrill voice rang out, signalling that the pair had been in the closest for the required amount of time. After two minutes and no response from the preoccupied couple, Zeke made his way to the door all whilst gripping Sharpay's hand softly. Tapping Ryan on the shoulder softly then quickly placing a finger of his own lips as if to silently tell him not to talk, a simple non-verbal conversation started between the pair. As Sharpay let go of Zeke's hand, she turned her phone on silent and started to set the required parameters of her phone. Ryan began a countdown on his fingers and everyone in the basement looked on in interest. When no fingers were left up, the door swung open and Zeke's hand plunged into the dimly lit room to flick on a switch. The sounds of a camera clicking emitted from Sharpay's pink sidekick and in the room stood a topless Jason and a messy haired Kelsi.

A squeal followed by a round of laughter flowed through the room.

"These pictures will go _fantastically_ in the school year book Kels! Oh, and Jason, I think we could nominate you for best abs!" Sharpay stated as she saved all her previously taken pictures and put a security lock on them.

With a swift movement, Kelsi had closed the door. Rustling was heard from the closest when Jason was first to emerge from the closest.

"Hey Jay," Chad started before he pointed to his lips. Hurriedly Jason wiped his lips with the back of his hand, wiping away the lip-gloss, and put it back down to his side before it was taken by the small hand of Kelsi. Looking towards the patiently awaiting group of friends Kelsi spoke softly at first, but the announced loudly and proudly, "I think that it's safe to say that Jason and I are officially dating."

"Yeah…no duh!" Taylor said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, now who shall spin next?" Kelsi asked, eyeing the bottle. Jason pointed at Sharpay and Kelsi slid the bottle across to the indignant blonde.

"Why do I have to?!" She asked in protest. Kelsi and Jason laughed.

"It was your phone the pictures are on," Jason said as he leaned back in the sofa, Kelsi leaning back with him. His arm went around her waist and she leaned into him comfortably. Sharpay shot them both an evil look and spun the bottle around. It spun and then landed on Ryan. Everyone cracked up laughing as Sharpay literally went green and Ryan took a few steps back, shaking his head quickly.

"Nah, that's just wrong…plus, I'm not even playing!" Ryan said as he crossed his arms determinedly. Troy shook his head, still laughing.

"No worries, we don't do brother-sister thing, it ain't right," Troy finally managed to say. Gabriella nodded and Sharpay picked up the bottle again, giving it another hard swing on the carpeted floor. This time, it swung away from Ryan and stopped, pointing straight at Zeke. Zeke suppressed a grin as he got up and put his hand out to help Sharpay off the sofa. She accepted his hand and they walked over to the closet.

"I don't even want to listen," Taylor said bluntly. Everyone else murmured their agreement. Taylor turned to her boyfriend and they started kissing. Jason and Kelsi seemed to take their cue from that and also started making out. Troy and Gabriella gave each other quick glances before looking at Ryan, who was texting on his phone.

"Who ya texting?" Gabriella asked.

"Martha," Ryan replied, not looking up. Gabriella nodded and she and Troy turned around, trying not to look at the couples making out in front of them.

"How much longer do we have to endure?" Troy asked Gabriella. Gabriella checked her watch and said,

"Three minutes." Troy nodded and they sat in tense silence once again. After exactly three minutes, Gabriella went to the closet and dragged out Zeke and Sharpay. The two glared at her and came over to sit down. The other two couples stopped their kissing frenzy and Jason laughed when he saw Zeke.

"Dude…" Jason pointed at Zeke. "That colour suits you." Zeke swiped at his mouth and then examined his hand. He had Sharpay's bright pink lip-gloss smeared across his fingers, and he quickly rushed to wipe the rest off. "Who's next?" Jason asked, picking up the bottle. There was a silence and then everyone, aside from Troy and Gabriella, pointed at Troy.

"What? Huh?" Troy protested as the bottle was thrown at him. Gabriella let out a small laugh as he reluctantly spun the bottle. Round and round the mouth of the bottle circled the group. As the bottle slowed, breathes were held. As it stopped, the group fell silent. The mouth of the bottle had stopped itself in front of a blonde, not the wanted brunette.

With the sudden quietness, Ryan Evans looked up from his Motorola 360 with a questioning look.

"What?" Came his only reply. His eyes widened when he noticed the bottle pointing towards him. Throwing up his hands, he said, "Ok. No! I am saying no, already! No boy-on-boy action!"

"What exactly do you have against homosexuals Ryan Xavier Evans?" Sharpay questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, how would you like if your twin brother went into a closest for at least five minutes with Troy Bolton; one of your best guy friends?" He retorted. Sharpay screwed up her nose at the thought and quickly shook her head.

"Good point. Now whether you like it or not, I'm spinning again." Troy stated as his right hand spun the empty bottle.

Seconds passed when the bottle came to a stop. Everyone, minus Troy and the receiver of the end of the bottle, cheered loudly.

"Finally! After months and months of torment, our dreams are going to become a reality!" Kelsi exasperated.

At the end of the couch sat a blushing Gabriella Montez, who was also at the end of the recently spun bottle. Troy, who was blushing as much as Gabriella, outstretched his left hand in front of her. When she delicately placed her hand in his, he pulled her up and led her to the near-by closest, leaving the rowdy crowd of friends behind.

A small light had been turned on in the small area, allowing the pair to see each other. Troy sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall behind him, as Gabriella stood around awkwardly. The closet wasn't very big, only large enough for two people, even then, though, there wasn't much room to move around. Troy found himself wondering how Kelsi managed to get Jason's top off. It would be useful if he did end up making out with Gabriella……Troy quickly shook his head.

"You know, it is safe to sit with me." Troy chuckled a bit at his comment, as the brown eyed girl sat down nervously next to him.

"I know. Does this feel awkward to you?" Gabi enquired softly.

"Not really," Troy began as he interlaced his fingers with hers, "What would be awkward is me and Ryan in here." He said with a small smile. Gabriella laughed lightly at that and said,

"Yeah, that…that would be disturbing," she smiled back and she shuffled her way over to him, resting her head against his shoulder. "You're the best Troy. You always make me smile, laugh, think, talk-," her words began but were cut off by Troy as his lips covered her mouth. Gabriella melted into his kiss, her surprise drowned away as his hand rubbed against her cheek.

"-and stop talking. I swear you could talk for days on end Gab-" Troy interjected as he finished there short kiss. But he, soon too, was cut off by Gabriella kissing him.

As the kiss began to absorb them both, without breaking their kiss, Gabriella slowly shifted herself so she was straddling Troy. Her hands found his face, as she caressed his cheeks softly, and his hands had set off for different paths. One going to her waist and the other entangling themselves in her hair. As the kiss came to close because of the necessity of air, their foreheads met so the look in their eyes were seen closely. Gabriella felt herself get lost in his deep blue orbs as he stared at her.

"You know, you're not too bad of a kisser Miss Montez," Troy smirked at her. At his comment, her mouth was left open in shock. She was about to verbally reply back to his witty comment, when she just pushed her lips back to his again.

Soon after the two pulled away, silence enveloped the pair.

"You know I like you. I know you like me. What took us so long?" Troy asked softly, breaking the silence.

"I dunno. But…but I want to make this official."

"No problem-o. Whether you like it or not Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, you are now officially my girlfriend." Troy replied in a macho tone.

"So I have no say in this matter what-so-ever?" She asked, trying to sound annoyed, but not really succeeding.

"Positively not. Now shut up and kiss me!" He demanded playfully.

She needed not to be asked twice as she kissed him with passion, her tongue battling with his own. His hands had moved their way down to her hips, pulling her closer to him, but slowly made there way under her shirt, resting on the small of her back.

Outside, Sharpay looked at her phone and announced to everyone that time was up. Chad shrugged and went back to pashing Taylor. Kelsi also looked uninterested when Jason slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"They're obviously fine in there," Zeke murmured. "Hopefully they'll have started making out." Sharpay grinned and kissed her boyfriend. There wasn't much noise in the room except for the sound of Ryan furiously texting Martha.

Suddenly, everyone stopped.

"Dude, tell me that wasn't a car," Chad said as he pulled away from Taylor. Ryan's eyes went wide and he quickly left the room and rushed up the stairs. He came back down a moment later, joined by Jack Bolton. "Uh…Hi, Coach Bolton," Chad said nervously, quickly taking his arm away from Taylor. Jason and Zeke quickly parted from their girlfriends as well, blushing.

"Ah, I see Troy had some of his friends over," Jack said, grinning at all of them. He quickly looked around the room, starting to frown in slight confusion. "Talking of which, where's Troy? And isn't Gabriella usually here as well…" He looked around at the guilty faces of the teenagers in the room before his eyes landed on the glass bottle in the centre of the floor. "Spin The Bottle," he stated and the faces in the room got guiltier and redder. "I'm assuming the closet is the best bet?"

"Uh…not the best idea," Chad trailed off as Jack crossed the room to the closet. Jack quickly opened the door and out fell a completely shocked Troy and Gabriella. The display was quite sight, with Gabriella's neck glowing red from love bites and Troy's top completely unbuttoned. Each of the couple's hair was all over the place, giving the feeling they both had just rolled out of bed, and the clothing looked as if it was pulled on in a rush that afternoon.

"Uh…Coach…nice to see you. Now if you don't mind…" Gabriella started as she stood up, along with Troy, and pushed him out of the closest and entered without him. Closing the door behind her. Troy turned around and started to fiddle with the door knob until someone cleared their voice behind him. As he turned around slowly, his cheeks remained flushed and his right hand traveled up to the back of his neck.

"Uh, hi!" Troy said with a small grin and wave to the people in front of him.

"Care to explain Troy David Bolton?" Jack questioned, his eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"Not particularly, my most beloved and most favorite father in the whole entire world."

"Oh don't pull that one on me. I am your only father."

"Uhm…Love ya dad?" Troy stated in more of a question format.

"Hmm. That's just what I thought. Don't break anything, okay?" Jack Bolton ordered as he made his way up the stairs.

When Jack could no longer be seen or heard, Troy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Turning back to his highly amused friends, Troy's cheeks heated up once again.

"Care to explain Captain?" Chad asked a smirk on his face.

When Troy opened his mouth to say something, the chorus of 'Summer Love' by Justin Timberlake filled the atmosphere. Fumbling through his pockets, he soon pulled out a Nokia 6260 mobile phone clutched tightly in his left hand. Opening the phone it indicated he had received a text message from none other than Gabriella herself.

_Is it safe to come out now?_

_-Gabi_

Troy chuckled and looked up to see his friends looking on in interest. Troy simply gave a small, slightly suppressed, smile and typed back.

_It's safe. Just the gang left._

_-Troy_

Seconds past when a reply came back.

_Troy! That isn't safe. I'm not coming out._

_-Gabi_

Troy shook his head, his locks falling in front of his face, before opening the closet door and going inside.

"And to think, I thought you locked it." Troy said whilst he made his way to the floor. He patted his lap and said just above a whisper, "Come here girlfriend."

Gabriella happily obliged, smiling broadly at the sound of being addressed as Troy's girlfriend. The gang looked at the two of them and then at each other, and then burst out laughing. Gabriella and Troy exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Care to explain what's so funny?" Troy asked as the gang's laughter subsided. Taylor shook her head.

"Nope," she answered. Gabriella glowered at her best-friend and then pushed a strand of blonde hair away from Troy's eyes. There was another round of laughter, and this time, the new couple ignored them. Troy's hand went up and entangled itself in her hair. Gabriella smiled at him and leaned closer, her lips meeting his halfway. After several seconds, Sharpay pushed them both apart and saying,

"Get a room!"

"We can always go back in the closet," Troy murmured in Gabriella's ear, his mouth near one of his previously made love bites. She giggled and the two rushed over to the closet, slamming the door behind them. There was silence in the room as the gang looked at each other again and then cracked up with laughter once again.

_Yeah, so I can't take all the credit on this wonderful masterpiece, it was also made this great by _.Charmzi. _so make sure you check out her profile and her other stories. They're great!_

_Please review!_


End file.
